


Thunderstorms

by Matrasina



Series: Stories of a Mahariel [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrasina/pseuds/Matrasina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revas Mahariel and Alistair share stories form their pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

It was no secret that she adored storms. It was something Revas learned to love from living in the wilderness most of her life. She felt like a child when she grinned at the thundering clouds, looming overhead. She just couldn’t help it. The rest of their merry band of misfits had retired in the tavern for the night upon seeing the dark clouds. Revas now sat on the roof of Redcliff’s tavern, blue eyes fixated on the sky.

She looked over the buildings to Castle Redcliff, where the Arl and Conner lay inside. She had agreed to go to the Circle of Magi to help free Conner of his possession. The mage, Jowan had suggested using a sacrifice to send someone into the fade to free the boy, but she refused. Too many people had been lost to blood magic. It doomed Jowan and she didn’t want it to doom the arlessa too. Revas was completely ready to set out for the tower until they heard the thunder. They needed to get to the circle, but traveling late at night in a thunderstorm would not be the best of plans.

 _We’ll leave first thing in the morning_ she thought. The possibility of the child dying to the demon did not sit well with her or Alistair. He seemed grateful that Revas wanted to save everyone in Redcliff, even the arlessa. They were the closest thing to family for him.

A crack of lightning brought her attention back to the sky. Rain had started to move in and the elf couldn’t hold back a smile. “We’re going to get soaked,” she stated cheerfully.

“You sound a little too happy about that.” Revas craned her neck to see Alistair walking up to her. The former Templar sat next to her, letting his feet hang off the roof’s edge.

“I enjoy rain.” She stated plainly. “It brings back old memories of my clan. Tamlen and I used to get stuck out on hunts in the rain; those days we only brought back rabbits.”

“Did you hunt often?” Alistair asked.

“We would go about twice a week. My clan had many hunters, but they wouldn’t always come back successful. Tamlen and I were a good pair together. Rarely did we come back empty handed.”

“Well that makes sense. You’re a fantastic hunter.” Alistair said, smiling at the elf. A bit of blush rose to her cheeks.

“Damn right I am. Or maybe it was because Tamlen refused to go back without a kill stubborn idiot.” She smiled. Alistair was always very sweet to her. She had come to grow fond of him in their short time together.

“Oh! Before I forget,” Alistair tossed her a glass bottle “After today, I think everyone could use an ale, or six. A possessed child was not exactly high on my ‘things I expect to see today’ list.” He clinked their bottles together and took a long swig of his ale.

Revas gladly downed the cold beer. After drinking, she stared at her reflection in the bottle. She was dirty, as always; mud just seemed to cling to her cheeks and short, red hair. The elf looked over her vallaslin. She had only seen her face a few times before, never having time with hunting. Her tattoos honored Ghilan'nain, the mother of the halla. She was always fond of halla, though it did surprise people that she didn’t get vallaslin for the goddess of the hunt, Andruil.

Another rumble of thunder sounded off in the distance.

The Wardens fell into a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts and beers. The rogue looked out over the city of Redcliff. The sun was just setting. It was much more peaceful than the previous night. _It’s nice to have a small moment of peace before going back to regular dismemberments._

They watched the commotion of the village from the rooftop. Many people were out, trying to clean up the mess of battle. After the fight, debris was scattered across the village. Houses destroyed, barricades in front of the Chantry, even some fires were still burning themselves out. Revas felt terrible for the townsfolk. Many would have to leave if they couldn’t rebuild their homes, or if their family was gone like that human girl, Kaitlyn.

A crack of lightning struck the lake.

“What was it like growing up in a Chantry?” The elf asked, suddenly curious.

“Well, when I got over being miserable about being sent there in the first place it wasn’t too bad. Training was a bit rough, but I excelled at it. I would have made a good Templar. The only thing that bothered me was the silence.”

“Silence bothers you? That explains your loud belching at dinner last night. You scared the shit out of Leliana.” Revas teased, poking at his sides.

Alistair laughed, swatting her hand away. “That wasn’t me, it’s Sten! He just keeps blaming it on me!”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Anyway,” He continued, “I just didn’t like the long silences. It was peaceful for a time, but after weeks and weeks of people talking barely above a whisper, I got annoyed.” He laughed, staring at his ale. “There were times when I would just scream, to break the silence. Someone would come rushing in to see if I was alright. I always said I was just checking.”

Revas giggled into her beer. Templars always seemed on edge, it would have been hilarious to see one freak out like that.

The storm clouds were now moving over the village. It would be dark soon.

The rogue sighed, running a hand through her hair. The past few days had been hectic. One could only deal with so many living corpses, possessed children, and drunken townspeople before it started to wear on their sanity.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” He asked, finishing his ale.

“I’ll send Zevran and Leliana back to camp to get Morrigan and Wynne. They might be able to help keep Connor distracted while you and I head to the tower. We’ll have to wake up well before dawn to get the mages in time.” She frowned, taking a drink from her bottle. “It’s going to be exhausting.”

“Well, if we’re going to be leaving early, I want to get as much shut eye as possible.” Alistair stood, stretching out a few aching muscles. The first drops of rain were falling. “I also don’t feel like getting wet, but don’t let me stop you.”

“Alright, I’ll go back inside in a few minutes.” She smiled. “Goodnight Alistair.”

“Goodnight Revas.” He smiled back before heading inside the Tavern.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on ao3. I plan on doing a series, so more stories to come! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
